


Florence the Ultrasound Technician

by ChloeAlexandra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chance Meetings, Clubbing, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Quickie, Quickies, annual, chance encounter, dildo, gyno, pap - Freeform, ultrasound technician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeAlexandra/pseuds/ChloeAlexandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe makes an instant connection with a mysterious woman at the gay club. At her gyno appointment the next day, she's surprised to find her mystery woman is also her ultrasound technician. And... she needs a transvaginal ultrasound!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florence the Ultrasound Technician

The light show on deep house nights is always too intense for me. As usual, my roommate Morgan dragged me here “BECAUSE LEZ NIGHT!” and I’d allowed myself to be dragged along because, well, I’m me. 

I sulk in the corner. Morgan is out of sight. Maybe she’s in the middle of the dance floor, or maybe she’s already taken someone home. It wouldn’t be the first time she’s left me stranded. 

Straining on my tiptoes, I try to get a clearer view of the crowded floor. But the lights paint brilliant color over the people’s individual features, the bodies swaying and gyrating as one. Nope, not a chance in hell I’ll find her now. I told that bitch to text me if she was gonna ditch again. 

“ _Goddamnit_!” I shout in frustration. It doesn’t matter; no one can hear me against the blaring speaker at my back.

But someone does hear me. I feel her lips on my ear before I see her.

“Not having fun?” 

I turn into her neck. She smells like lilac. Gently, I place my lips onto her ear to reply, “My bitch of roommate left me again!”

I feel a hand on my waist and before I can think she’s pulled me closer. 

“Fuck her. Dance with me instead.”

Dance? I don’t dance. But the scent of lilac invades my senses, and her grip on my waist tightens—a practiced and dominating motion. This doesn’t happen to me—the club’s wallflower—that often… but it’s happened to me often enough that I know this kind of girl. She’s determined, headstrong, and she won’t take no for an answer. So I don’t even try to say no. 

“Sure.”

Without a moment’s hesitation she moves her grip from my waist to my hand, threads her fingers and mine together with the ease of a grade schooler creating a cat’s cradle, and, having ensnared me, pulls me toward the dance floor.

“I love this song!” she tells me mid-embrace before moving her body against mine, eliminating what little space had remained between us. 

I don’t know the song. Deep house is Morgan’s kinda music. But I don’t care. I don’t give a shit what’s playing or who’s watching or how shitty of a dancer I am. I focus on the way her breasts feel against my chest. The way the sharpness of her hip bones dig into my upper thighs. How hard she grips my hand, her long nails biting into my skin. How she takes control of my movement by grabbing my hip with her free hand, just inches from my ass.

“THERE YOU ARE, ZOE!” Morgan’s shrill, wasted voice crashes into the moment. “I found you!”

I lean into my dance partner and press my lips hard against her earlobe, practically snarling, “Let me deal with this. Don’t leave.”

I turn around as best as I can in the crowd to face my disheveled roommate. 

“It’s time to leave,” she says. 

“No, it’s time for you to get a cab,” I correct her with enough ice in my tone to cure global warming. 

“What the hell?! We drove my car!”

“And let me guess, you expect me to drive it back because you’ve been drinking?”

My attitude catches her, because I usually hold it back. I usually do the nice thing. Yeah, that’s right. I’m a nice girl. But tonight a gorgeous woman almost has me—just a second ago, she almost had me _by the ass_ —and I’ll be damned if my bitch of a roommate ruins it for me. 

“I’m not gonna say it again. Call a cab.”

I turn around to leave her, but my mystery woman’s gone. 

“FUCK!”

As frustrated as I am, I don’t allow myself to feel shock. You don’t tell a woman like that not to leave. She won’t stay put at the best of times but especially not when she’s ordered around. I’m so fucking stupid. 

“So, we’re going home then?”

I could’ve slapped Morgan right then and there. But I’m a nice person, remember? I’m the girl that gets the woman then loses the woman then drives her drunk roommate home. 

I’m the girl that sleeps alone tonight, again.

 

***

 

An alarm on my phone blares at an ungodly hour, and I squint at its blinding brightness to see why the hell it’s going off. 

My calendar app tells me in big, bold letters: GYNO APPT

“Fuck me,” I groan and roll over. I can’t believe I fucking forgot I have to do this shit. My annual, along with a procedure I’ve never done before. Something I am not looking forward to. 

 

***

 

My doctor is gentle and kind, per usual, but her kindness doesn’t placate my anxiety this time.

I talk to the ceiling at she removes the speculum.

“I still don’t understand why the ultrasound’s necessary.” 

“You’ve only had the IUD a month now. You’re still in the time where if it’s going to slip, it probably will soon. You won’t have another appointment with me ‘til next year, so I think it’s a wise precaution to make sure it’s perfectly in place. Go ahead and sit up.”

I bring my knees together and sit up from my awkward position. Paper crinkles under and above me as I struggle to hold onto my flimsy paper gown. She continues talking:

“Most doctors don’t feel the ultrasound’s necessary. But then again, most doctors have to remove more IUDs at much later dates than me, and usually from women who’ve already gotten accidentally pregnant.”

“Look, you don’t have to worry about that with me.”

“I know, I know. This was the easiest low hormone, non-pill option for regulating your cycle.”

“But the pregnancy thing. You know I don’t fuck guys.”

“I’ve known you since you were 16. So I know you don’t ‘fuck’ guys. Just get the ultrasound, Zoe. It won’t kill you to do it.” With that, she squeezes my shoulder once before telling me to get dressed and head over to room two afterward. 

I sigh, resigning myself to this shit as so many women have done before me.

 

***

 

Room two is darker than the first examination room. I notice extra switches as well as a dial on the light switch panel. Various machines beep beside the exam table. Multiple TVs surround it, casting an ominous glow on its surface. 

Well, time to get naked again. 

I undress, put on the paper gown, and take my second awkward seat of the day. There comes a fast-paced knock on the door, and I meekly call out for the technician to come in. 

No… it can’t be… I’m seeing things…

But recognition flutters across her eyes as well. My mystery woman from last night is my ultrasound technician today. From club clothes to work scrubs. But I have to admit she’s still very beautiful, even in scrubs.

She cocks a hip to one side and says, “I don’t think we’ve formally met.”

A safe enough patient greeting but with that coy tone of hers, she’s hinting at something else. 

“I’m Zoe. I would shake your hand but—” I gesture to the flimsy paper gown. Moving too much in it wouldn’t a good idea.

“I understand, Zoe. My name’s Florence. I’m glad we could be…” She trails off, clearly trying to think of the perfect word. “…acquainted.”

We smile at each other in understanding for a second, each trying to decide what to make of the situation. Eventually she speaks up. 

“Have you ever done this before?”

She could be referencing many things and to all them my answer is, “No.”

“Hm,” she responds with a barely concealed smirk. “Well, it starts like this.”

She slowly turns and heads back toward the door. I can tell she’s swinging her hips more than when she’d first entered the room. And God, her ass is gorgeous even in scrubs. I’m too busy looking at it to notice she’s used the dial to dim the lights to near darkness. All the TVs shine like spotlights on me, and I feel completely exposed, even though I do still have my paper gown on. She is my mystery woman yet again, cloaked in the darkness she’s created. I can only see her outline through it, and I’m anticipating her presence… but she makes me wait. Is she… watching me? What is she thinking? I try to steady my breathing, but I just keep remembering how her body felt against mine last night. And now, here she is again, like I’ve fallen into a good dream. But it’s _definitely_ reality, because my good dream would never be in a gynecological office.

Finally, she comes closer, stepping into the light of the TVs. She’s still smiling, but it’s less of a smirk now, and her cheeks are a bit flushed… is it from her smiling, or is she… _excited_ by me? After all, my nipples hardened under my gown pretty much as soon as I got a good look at her ass. And the gown doesn’t leave much to be discovered… And I’ve been trying to control my breathing. Maybe she notices how excited I am. _Oh God_ …

I watch as she slowly bends over, reaching under the examination table for something. She’s bending way more than she has to to retrieve whatever it is. I can see all the way down her—

She interrupts my trance by pulling out what looks exactly like a mechanical dildo. I know she doesn’t just keep dildos under the table for a rainy fucking day at work, so I must be in the goddamn lesbian Twilight Zone.

“What the hell is that?” I manage to say in my stupor. 

“So, I take it you weren’t kidding when you said no, you’ve never had a transvaginal ultrasound before.”

“Vaginal?! Aren’t you supposed to squeeze the jelly on my stomach like the movies?”

My breathing revs its pace. I was nervous before I knew the ultrasound was… _internal_. Now I find out it’s vaginal from my hot, mysterious woman no less and OH MY GOD that’s a really big dildo. And she’s holding it. But it’s not a dildo; it’s a medical machine. My thoughts must be all over my face, because she answers me:

“This is a transvaginal ultrasound wand. Also known as a transducer. I want you to put it in.”

“W-what?”

“Grab it, and put it inside yourself.” And all at once, I know this is the same woman from last night. I knew before, but I _definitely_ know now. She likes telling me what to do, just like she liked being in control last night. And, just like last night, I know I can’t say no to her. 

So instead, I grab hold of the base of the wand to take a better look at it. It’s bigger than my first boyfriend’s cock. Yeah, that was a long time ago… back before I’d figured out I preferred women. Sure, I’d played with toys on my own and with other women before, but I usually kept them light and small—clit-focused vibrators, really. The machine in my hand isn’t anything like what I’d played with before. It’s entirely different… and intimidating. I take a deep breath in and lift my paper gown, then position it at the entrance to my vagina and close my eyes. 

“Look at me,” she orders, and I do. Her gaze is hot. It cuts right through me. It easily slides into me. I can’t help but bite my lower lip. 

She bends over me, leaning into my ear just like she did last night, and the familiar scent of lilac finally reaches me. Right before she kisses my neck she whispers, “Usually I have to lube it up, but I figured you were wet enough already.”

I can’t believe this is happening. Her kisses start on my neck and travel along my clavicle to the upper edge of my paper gown. With one fluid motion, she rips it off. It flutters to the ground as she kisses my chest and takes a hard nipple into her mouth. She sucks for just a second before freeing her mouth to command, “Fuck yourself.”

I do. She ravages my tits as I push the machine in deeper and pull it out again. But I’m not used to this. I’m used to vibrators with attached clit massagers. As much as I love her mouth on me, I can’t help but think I have no idea what I’m doing, and I’m doing it on an examination table in a gyno office for God’s sake. 

“Oh,” she teases me like I’m a kitten. “You need help.”

I lock onto her sultry gaze and watch as her tongue slides down my stomach, over my mound, and—

“Oh my God,” I hiss.

She licks and sucks my clit as I instinctually fuck myself harder and faster. 

“Good girl,” she says between kisses, then grabs onto my hand, directing me to angle the machine up rather than directly in and down. 

She must see the confusion on my face and giggles in response, using that teasing, taunting voice of hers to explain, “You’ve never given yourself a G-spot orgasm before, have you?”

“I have! I-I think…”

Honestly I usually just fall back onto what I’m used to, and I don’t usually take girls home and—

“Woah, woah, fuck!” She’d held onto my hand over the hilt of the wand and had made me fuck myself harder and faster in the new position, angled up.

“Shhh,” she giggles some more. “We’re at my job. You have to be quiet, and you have to cum fast.”

“I don’t think—”

“You will. You will because I’m taking over.” She stands up and takes the machine from me. With her other hand she grabs my hand and shoves it up her top, which causes her entire blouse to ride up her torso in response. She directs my hand under the left cup of her bra. I caress her breast as she fucks me, and it’s all so fucking good I can barely stand it. Not only have I never been with someone in a situation like this… I also have never been with someone so experienced. I’d been attracted to her power last night, but that was nothing compared to how powerful she is now, pleasing me and directing my actions to please her simultaneously. Her eyelids flutter as I begin teasing her nipple. She’s hands down the hottest woman I’ve ever been with. 

I feel it… oh God, I feel it like… I don’t know what I’m feeling…

“That’s it,” she whispers. I didn’t realize my breathing had rapidly changed and I’d stopped touching her entirely.

“No, go back to that place. Don’t let your thoughts take you away. Look at me or close your eyes. Do whatever you need. Just feel.”

I focus on her eyes—full of genuine concern for my orgasm. The best kinds of lovers have that look, and it’s the sexiest part of them. Better than any physical feature or body part. 

And this woman… she is doing something to me I’ve never experienced before. And, just like she told me to, I let myself experience it. I block my thoughts. I focus on the feeling… the intensity of it… the depth of it… the… the…

I throw my forearm up to my mouth and bite it, hard, as I feel a spasming inside me, a bursting forth, a letting loose—as all this happens, she removes the wand and I squirt onto the nearest TV screen. 

“Oh my fucking God, that did not just happen.”

She laughs and laughs, grabbing a paper towel and wiping it off. 

“It did.”

“I-I-” I try to catch my breath and notice I’ve left a significant bite mark on my arm. 

“Thanks for being quiet, by the way. Looked like it was hard to do.” There she goes with that sexy smirk again. 

“I _have_ to get your number.” Normally I’m not so forward with women, but well… in a lot of ways this seems like a goddamn exception. 

She pats the bite mark on my arm and kisses me lightly on the cheek. Lilac invades my senses again, and I swoon. Who knew it was possible to physically swoon? But I do. I need to see this woman again. This can’t be it. I plead to her with my eyes. 

And she says, “Sure. But first, I have to turn the imaging on, put it back inside you, and actually do the ultrasound.”

I can’t help it, I burst out laughing. She tries to contain herself as well, but it’s just as difficult for her as it is for me. 

When my breathing calms, I answer, “You can do whatever the hell you want to me.”

And, with that smirk again, she replies, “I’m sure I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovely readers,
> 
> Chloe here.
> 
> If you can believe it, this one shot was based on a personal experience. No, I did not sleep with an ultrasound technician, LOL! But I swear a few lines of that dialog came out of her mouth, and I would’ve laughed if I didn’t have a ultrasound dildo up my vag at the time. 
> 
> So, you know, laugh at life. Hope you liked the story. If you did, please:
> 
> 1\. KUDOS!
> 
> 2\. Comment
> 
> 3\. Follow me!
> 
> 4\. Read another original of mine that I am publishing in parts on Wattpad. Username's ChloeAlexandraWrites. It’s FMM (or MMF, according to a book reviewer that recently corrected me). Either way, it’s a hot threesome. Go, go, go!
> 
> I cross-post my published story links to Tumblr and Patreon, so if you like my stuff enough to follow it all, then head over to chloealexandra.tumblr.com or patreon.com/chloealexandra
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> Chloe out.


End file.
